The object of a conventional jack serves to lift heavy object. According to the object to be lifted and the working environment, the jacks can be classified into large jacks and small jacks. The small jacks are easily movable so as to compensate the defect of difficult transformation of large jacks. For example, a car usually carries a small jack for being used in emergency due to accidence during travelling. Therefore, a car using jack is extra placed in a car box.
However, the prior art car using jack is placed within the paper box. While the paper box is a fixed type box as the jack is taken out therefrom. Thus, it is not foldable as desired. Therefore, the space for operating the jack is occupied. Moreover, a paper box is easily to be destroyed. Usually, when the jack is not stored carefully, the paper box will be harmed by the jack. Even if it is not destroyed by the jack, the paper box can be damaged by action of water. Furthermore, the paper box for storing a jack in a car often has a rectangular shape with a smooth surface without proper points for applying a force. Therefore, when it is desired to remove the jack from the paper box, it is difficult to hold and pull the paper box.